looad_hooseeeasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Loud House Encyclopedia:Discord
Discord is a free voice and text chat app. It is more convenient than the . It can be accessed through a web browser or the Discord app which can be downloaded from their website. Help on how to use Discord can be found here. How to Join # Register an account. This can be done here. Afterwards, make sure the email used to register the account is verified. # Get Discord. You can download the Discord app here. Alternatively, you can use Discord in-browser. # Connect to the official The Loud House Wiki Discord. The widget showing The Loud House Wiki Discord server can be found in the right sidebar on a normal wiki page. The "Connect" button can be found at the right side. # After joining the server, you'll find yourself in the #rules channel. You will find the channel list on the left-hand side. # Go to #verification and follow the directions stated in the first message. If you are not verified within a reasonable amount of time because you have not provided the needed information, you will be kicked, but you can rejoin and try again. # To earn the Royal Woods Residents role, you'll just need to be chat for about 100 messages. This role allows access to more channels. Rules * Light swearing and violence is allowed but absolutely no pornographic or A-rated content. Such content will lead to you getting banned without warning. * Keep topics related to the specific channel you are posting in. * Don't spam. If you copy and paste the same thing multiple times it will be deleted and you may be kicked or temp banned. * Moderation is to some extent at the discretion of the chat moderators and admins. If you're being annoying or bothering people you may be removed. * Do not upload suspicious files. Uploading anything that is or looks like a malicious file will be deleted and you will be permanently banned. * Do not advertise other Discord servers. Please ask for permission from an admin or chat mod if you'd like to share a server here. Just throwing discord links out there is basically spam. * Shortened links are prohibited. Repeatedly posting them is grounds for a permanent ban. * If you're going to ping someone, there has to be a reason for it. * Images in any channel except for #media should be kept to a minimum. To gain access to the #media channel, you must have a role. * Please keep a positive environment with your contributions. Saying things such as "I want to kill myself" may lead to you being kicked without warning. If you'd like to vent about your problems, you may do so as long as it isn't disruptive. * Please do not repeatedly use emojis from other servers (AKA, external emojis) or add reactions to messages very often. Doing so will result in getting the 'Peasants' role. You will have the role for roughly 24 hours on the first time around. The length escalates each time it is reapplied. Roles Channels These are the channels currently available in the server. Bots The Discord server utilizes several bots. They serve various purposes, all of which is listed below. Each has certain commands that a user can type to have the bot respond with a list of all the available commands it possesses.